What If?
by such a bliss
Summary: Slightly based on the song superstar by Taylor Swift. but mostly mine.    This is about a girl who has had problems in her past. When she solves it, she then has to make a decision.Her big sister always makes the decision for her. Now,she needs to make it


I glanced outside the window and saw the ever-breathtaking sunrise, a mixture of blue, red-orange, pink, and violet. I gaze around my room. It was spacious. It mostly contained of a pink princess-like bed, white study table with a study lamp, blue laptop, a closet, a mini bathroom, a stereo, and book shelves nailed on the walls where numerous books are carefully placed.

What? I'm a book addict?

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was just 5:30 a.m. It was way too early to get up and get ready for school. I was so excited for my first day at college that I barely slept. I laid down back to my bed, pulled up the covers, and imagined what my first day would be.

I had been so excited when I found out that I passed my dream school. It was a normal Saturday morning when my phone rang.

*rrrriiiiing!* *rringgg!*

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my older sister, Charlotte. She's the coolest sister anybody could ever have. She's pretty, smart, and talented. She's musically-inclined. She is taking Communications at Shire University. She's on her third now-fourth when I graduate from high school. She has an oval-shaped face, long glossy brunette wavy hair, fair skin, almond eyes, cute dimples, slightly plump body, and she's 5'8".

"Hello?"

"ARIANNA! ARIANNA! ARIANNA!" Charlotte shouted.

"What? and please stop shouting. My eardrums will burst!" I said calmly.

"Well, you're gonna shout to after you hear the news." She said evenly.

"So, what is this super awesome news that will make my sister shout so loudly that even Giblee can hear you." I laughed looking at Giblee, my sister's maltipoo, jump excitedly.

"Ha-ha. Anyway, you PASSED!"

"I passed what?" I asked interestedly.

Could it be?

"Shire Institute of Arts, of course."

*gasp*

"NO WAY! Really? You're not kidding, are you?" I said excitedly. I wanted to add If you are kidding, I'll do something very illegal to you. But I know her, and she wouldn't joke about things like this. Especially, because she knows that this was my dream school for as long as I can remember. Well, actually ever since she got in. She was ecstatic when she passed too.

"Of course I'm not kidding! They posted it like 5 minutes ago, and I ran like a crazy person searching for your name. I'm gonna take a picture of it, okay? Open your Facebook. I'll call Mom and Dad, okay? We'll celebrate later. Bye, hun! Congrats!"

After that surprising phone call, time had flown by so fast. Graduation didn't seem that important anymore. It was pretty sad though. I said good bye to my classmates, who've been my friends ever since first grade.

"Hey, promise me you'd stay in touch." I said to Neil and Tom, the two guys I'm closest with.

"Of course, we will. There's still this thing we can use to communicate every single day called cell phone." said Tom with a chuckle. Tom was always joking around about everything, but he's right this time.

"And besides we'll have these little reunions once a month we'll have with our other batch mates. We will probably get sick of each other. There's also Facebook, you know?" added Neil with a smile.

Of course.

Neil was the Facebook addict, but he's nice and a complete gentleman.

"Ha-ha. I know, but I'll just miss you guys so much!" I said misty-eyed.

"We know." Tom said solemnly.

"and we'll miss you too." Neil said hugging Tom and me.

I looked at my other batch mates. I'll miss them too and their playfulness. We were all so close, especially because we've been classmates for ten years.

The sound of my alarm clock snapped me out of my trance. I saw that it was 6:00 a.m. now. I jumped out of my bed and headed for the shower. After 15 minutes, I stepped out of the shower and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had long curly brown hair, deep set eyes, fair-skinned, full lips, broad shoulders, and skinny body. I decided that I should dress up for the first day of school, but it's more of an orientation and my sister said it's mostly about tours and goofing around. So, I rummaged through my closet for skinny jeans, a white tank top, and sneakers. I put an extra t-shirt in my bag just in case. I guessed it would be better if I put my long hair on a pony tail. I tossed a face towel, powder, water jug, a pen, a small notebook, and my phone in my backpack.

I went to the kitchen of the apartment Charlotte and I were staying. I swept my eyes across the mini apartment. The walls were all white, while the furniture were colorful: sky blue sofa, black flat-screen television, pink computer, white laptop(Charlotte's), silver refrigerator, transparent study table, and violet chairs. The apartment is very bright mainly because of the glass windows letting the rays of sunshine in.

"Hey hun, you look good for your first day. You want pancakes for breakfast?" she said while flipping pancakes.

"Sure, with extra syrup please." I said with a smile.

"Aren't you a little too early? It's only 7 and your orientation doesn't start until 8:30. Besides, it's only 15 minutes away from here and Nate's gonna pick us up."

I got a little confused.

"Well, I'm excited. Anyway you're a Senior, right? You don't have classes yet."

Charlie smiled and said.

"Did ya forget? I'm gonna be one of the hosts."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." I said, remembering.

"Eat your breakfast, Nate's gonna be here at about 7:30 a.m." starting on hers already.

After a few minutes, Charlie's (that's what I, Ann-our younger sister, and Ian call her) phone rang.

"It's probably Nathan." I said with a crooked smile, teasing her. Nathan was her perfect boyfriend, or at least that's what I think. He's super nice, protective, musically-inclined too like my sister, and not to mention super hot. He's also very approachable and great to talk to-whatever subject it may be whether sports, politics, or (especially) arts. So, he's smart and all. He has short chocolate hair, ivory skin, green eyes with flecks of brown, well-built body, dimples, and 5'10". I love him so much because he's so perfect for my sister. They compliment each other very well. He's also a great listener. He courted her for 3 years and next week will be their seventh monthsary. My sister wasn't interested at first because she was more focused on her studies, but Brandon was really patient and was very sweet to her, plus our parents approved. Anyway, I'm so glad they're together. I've been begging Charlie to say yes 2 years ago because I really wanted a big brother and I really think that Nathan not only cares for Charlie, but also Annie and me. I think that's another thing why my sister is into him, because he feels like family already.

"Hey Charls, hey Ari!" Nathan said when we went to his car. He kissed Charlie's forehead softly. Then, he enveloped me in a bear-hug.

As we drive to S.I.A. , Nathan asked me, "So Ari, are you excited for your first day?"

"Yeah, but mostly nervous. I mean, I don't know anyone there. I'll probably be a loner or something. Too bad, Neil and Tom didn't want to go to S.I.A." I sighed.

"Well, you'll probably make new friends. Besides, Seth will be there." He said sharing a teasing look with Charlotte.

Hmmm Seth, he was Nathan's little brother. He's a joyful, free-spirited guy. He's really into sports, he's actually a basketball varsity player at Shire Institute of Arts. The basketball coach recruited him last summer, he was super thrilled because S.I.A. is one of the best when it comes to sports. He looks attractive, at least to most girls. He never dated though because his parents are Christians and told him to focus more on his studies, until he finishes high school anyway. He has blond hair, sun-kissed skin, sparkly blue eyes, freckles, broad nose, well-built body, and he's 5'6". He's also a gentleman and very thoughtful. Charlotte and Seth are super close. She treats him like a little brother, even calls him (teasingly) 'Baby Seth'. Anyway, Charlie and Nathan always tease me and Seth, but we usually just laugh it off.

"Yeah, but we're on different blocks, and he'll probably be with his teammates ." I said.

"Don't worry I'll tell him to keep an eye on you, and talk to you when you seem to be lonely." He promised.

"Ugh! It's like having a babysitter." I complained.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to have a companion!" He said with a chuckle.

"Nate's right, you know? Don't worry Seth won't have to babysit you because I'm pretty sure you'll find amazing friends right away." Charlie said smiling. "Wow, you've grown so fast. I can't believe you're already a college student. I still remember when you keep telling me that it would be a dream come true if you pass S.I.A."

"Yeah. I know, right? Sometimes I think it's all too fast, but sometimes I want to, you know, speed things up."

"I know the feeling." She said as the car stopped.

* * *

><p>THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER PF MY FIRST STORY.<p>

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. :)

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
